mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Backcard Stories/Gallery
All Backcard Stories will be posted here, put in the general order based on their design. MintyBackcardStory.jpg|Minty's Backcard Story. Note the inclusion of Sweetberry. KimonoBackcardStory.jpg|Kimono's Backcard Story. Note the inclusion of Sunny Daze. SparkleworksBackcardStory.jpg|Sparkleworks' first Backcard Story. Note Rainbow Dash next to her. WysteriaBackcardStory.jpg|Wysteria's Backcard Story. Note the inclusion of Sparkleworks. PinkiePieBackcardStory.jpg|Pinkie Pie's first Backcard Story. AutumnSkyeBackcardStory.jpg|Autumn Skye's Backcard Story. Note the inclusion of Star Swirl. Fluttershy1stBackcardStory.jpg|Fluttershy's first Backcard Story. ToolaRoolaBackcardStory.jpg|The original Toola-Roola's Backcard Story. DaisyjoBackcardStory.jpg|Daisyjo's original Backcard Story. RainbowDash2ndBackcardStory.jpg|Rainbow Dash's 2nd Backcard Story. SnowflakeBackardStory.jpg|Snowflake's Backcard Story. 2ndFourPonyBackcardStory.jpg|A 2nd Backcard Story with four ponies included. FluttershyBackcardStory.jpg|Fluttershy's Backcard Story. DaisyjoAlternateBackcardStory.jpg|Daisyjo's alternate original Backcard Story. Note the different pose she's in. StrawberrySwirlBackcardStory.jpg|Strawberry Swirl's first Backcard Story. CoconutGroveBackcardStory.jpg|Coconut Grove's Backcard Story. SandDollarBackcard Artwork.jpg|Sand Dollar's Backcard Story. SixPonyBackcardStory.jpg|Six ponies on one backcard story. SewandSoBackcardStory.jpg|Sew-and-So's Backcard Story. WinterberryBackcardStory.jpg|Winterberry's Backcard Story. RazzarooBackcardStory.jpg|Razzaroo's Backcard Story. Note the playset included in the lower half. SweetSummertimeBackcardStory.jpg|Sweet Summertime's Backcard Story. Note the lack of a story or To-Do list. SpringFeverBackcardStory.jpg|Spring Fever's Backcard Story. WinterSnowBackcardStory.jpg|Winter Snow's Backcard Story. Note the lack of an actual story, To-Do list and the 5th leg in her artwork. CandyCaneBackcardStory.jpg|Candy Cane's Backcard Story. Note that the background coincides with the pony's theme and release. MittensBackcardStory.jpg|The original Mittens' Backcard Story. TwilightTwinkleBackcardStory..jpg|Twilight Twinkle's Backcard Story. Note that the To Do list is now one item. JulyJubileeBackcardStory.jpg|July Jubilee's Backcard Story. SerendipityBackcardStory.jpg|Serendipity's Backcard Story. JanuaryJoyBackcardStory.jpg|January Joy's Backcard Story. StrawberrySwirl2ndBackcardStory.jpg|Strawberry Swirl's 2nd Backcard Story. FantasticalFebruaryBackcardStory.jpg|Fantastical February's Backcard Story. MayBelleBackcardStory.jpg|May Belle's Backcard Story. Butterscotch2ndBackcardStory.jpg|Butterscotch's 2nd Backcard Story. Note the inclusion of Razzaroo. ApplejackSpringFeverBackcardStory.jpg|A unique double Backcard Story featuring Applejack and Spring Fever. WingSongBackcardStory.jpg|Wing Song's Backcard Story. Sparkleworks2ndBackcardStory.jpg|Sparkleworks' 2nd Backcard Story. RibbonsandBowsBackcardStory.jpg|Ribbons and Bows' Backcard Story. Note the lack of an actuall story. ApplejackBackcardStory.jpg|Applejack's individual Backcard Story. Note the lack of typical background and border seen on others. SweetsongBackcardStory.jpg|Sweetsong's Backcard Story. Note that the story itself is much smaller than previous years and includes the pony toy it comes with. MoondancerBackcardStory.jpg|Moondancer's Backcard Story. CottonCandyBackcardStory.jpg|Cotton Candy's Backcard Story. Note the lack of artwork and colors normally used for Backcard Stories. PinkSunsparkleBackcardStory.jpg|Pink Sunsparkle's Backcard Story. Note the lack of artwork and colors normally used for Backcard Stories. AmberlocksBackcardStory.jpg|Amberlocks' Backcard Story. Note the lack of artwork and colors normally used for Backcard Stories. MeadowbrookBackcardStory.jpg|Meadowbrook's Backcard Story. Note the lack of colors and artwork found on regular ones. DazzleSurpriseBackcardStory.jpg|Dazzle Surprise's Backcard Story. Note that it doesn't follow traditional Backcard Story design. CherryBlossomBackcardStory.jpg|Cherry Blossom's Backcard Story. ShenanigansBackcardStory.jpg|Shenanigans' Backcard Story. BumblesweetBackcardStory.jpg|Bumblesweet's Backcard Story. CupcakeBackcardStory.png|Cupcake's Backcard Story. BeeBopBackcardStory.jpg|Bee Bop's Backcard Story. SweetsongBackcardStory.png|Sweetsong's Backcard Story. SkywishesBackcardStory.png|Skywishes' Backcard Story. TripleTreatBackcardStory.png|Triple Treat's Backcard Story. Note her different body color compared to how she appears in the G3 movies. SunsetSweetyBackcardStory.png|Sunset Sweety's Backcard Story. CinnamonBreeexeBackcardStory.png|Cinnamon Breeze's Backcard Story. PiccoloBackcardStory.jpg|Piccolo's Backcard Story. SpringParadeBackcardStory.jpg|Spring Parade's Backcard Story. GoldenDelicious2ndBackcardStory.jpg|Golden Delicious' 1st Backcard Story. ToodlelooBackcardStory.png|Toodleloo's Baclkcard Story. SpringTreatBackcardStory.png|Spring Treat's Backcard Story. DoseydotesBackcardStory.png|Doseydotes' Backcard Story. MistletoeBackcardStory.png|Mistletoe's Backcard Story. Snow'elBackcardStory.png|The original Snow'el's Backcard Story. MarshmellowCocoBackcardStory.png|Marshmellow Coco's Backcard Story. DesertRoseBackcardStory.png|Desert Rose's Backcard Story. ForsythiaBackcardStory.png|Forsythia's Backcard Story. StarbeamBackcardStory,.jpg|Starbeam's Backcard Story. Note the error in her artwork that shows part of her tail as a 5th leg. MerriweatherBackcardStory.png|Merriweather's Backcard Story. DesertBlossomBackcardStory.png|Desert Blossom's Backcard Story. PeachyPieBackcardStory.png|Peachy Pie's Backcard Story. RainbowSwirlBackcardStory.png|Rainbow Swirl's Backard Story. DenimBlueBackcardStory.png|Denim Blue's Backcard Story. BlueMistBackcardStory.png|Blue Mist's Backcard Story. SavannahSageBackcardStory.png|Savannah Sage's Backcard Story. ValenshyBackcardStory.png|Valenshy's Backcard Story. GemBlossomBackcardStory.png|Gem Blossom's Backcard Story. CrystalLaceBackcardStory.png|Crystal Lace's Backcard Story. PeriWinkleBackcardStory.jpg|Peri Winkle's Backcard Story. SapphireShoresBackcardStory.png|Sapphire Shores' Backcard Story. WondermintBackcardStory.jpg|Wondermint's Backcard Story. StarDasherBackcardStory.jpg|Star Dasher's Backcard Story. JuniperJadeBackcardStory.jpg|Juniper Jade's Backcard Story. RainbowFlashBackcardStory.png|Rainbow Flash's Backcard Story. PetalBlosomBackcardStory.png|Petal Blossom's Backcard Story. SillySunshineBackcardStory.jpg|Silly Sunshine's Backcard Story. SilverSongBackcardStory.png|Silver Song's Backcard Story. AlohaPearlBackcardStory.png|Aloha Pearl's Backcard Story. SparkleSnapBackcardStory.png|Sparklesnap's Backcard Story. GlitterGlideBackcardStory.png|Glitter Glide's Backcard Story. Loop-De-LaBackcardStory.png|Loop-De-La's Backcard Story. Butterscotch2ndBackcardStory.png|Butterscotch's 2nd Backcard Story. StarSwirl2ndBackcardStory.png|Star Swirl's 2nd Backcard Story. RoyalRibbon2ndBackcard.png|Royal Ribbon's 2nd Backcard Story. TeaLeaf2neBackcardStory.png|Tea Leaf's 2nd Backcard Story. Sparkleworks2ndBackcardStory.png|Sparkleworks' 3rd Backcard Story. SunnyDaze2ndBackcardStory.png|Sunny Daze's 3rd Backcard Story. CrystalLakeBackcardStory.png|Crystal Lake's Backcard Story. WindWisherBackcardStory.png|Wind Wisher's Backcard Story. Blossomforth2ndBackcardStory.png|Blossomforth's 2nd Backcard Story. PortobellaLicketySplitBackcardStory.png|Port-o-Bella and Lickety Splits' Backcard Stories. TwinkleTwirlBackcardStory.png|Twinkle Twirl's Dance Studio playset Backcard Story. SkywishesSweetReflectionsDressShopBackcardStory.png|Skywishes' Sweet Reflections Dress Shop Backcard Story. PeriWinkleSweetReflectionsDressShopBackcardStory.png|Peri Winkle's Sweet Reflections Dress Shop Backcard Story. DarlingDahliaSweetReflectionsDressShopBackcardStory.png|Darling Dahlia's Backcard Story. GoodieGoodieBackcardStory.png|Goodie Goodie's Backcard Story. PepperberryBackcardStory.png|Pepperberry's Backcard Story. Note the lack of character artwork. StarShimmerBackcardStory.jpg|Star Shimmer's Backcard Story. StarCatcherBackcardStory.png|Star Catcher's 1st Backcard Story. AvaloniaBackcardStory.png|Avalonia's Backcard Story. PickALillySunnySalsaBackcardStory.png|Pick-A-Lilly and Sunny Salsa's Backcard Story. SunshowerLuaoBackcardStory.png|Sunshower and Luau's Backcard Story. FourPonyBackcardStory.jpg|Four ponies on one Backcard Story, complete with their stories. SweetBreezeBackcardStory.jpg|Sweet Breeze's Backcard Story. Build-A-PonyBackcardStories.png|Kmono, Pinkie Pie, Sparkleworks and Minty's Disney Princess Backcard Story SunshimmerBackcardStory.png|Sunshimmer's Backcard Story. MagicMarigoldBackcardStory.png|Magic Marigold's Backcard Story. GardeniaGlowBackcardStory.png|Gardenia Glow's Backcard Story. HeatherWindsBackcardStory.jpg|Heather Winds' Backcard Story. AlphabittleBackcardStory.png|Alphabittle's Backcard Story. FairWeatherBackcardStory.png|Fair Weather's Backard Story. TwilightTwinkleBackcardStory.png|Twilight Twinkle's Backcard Story. Bunches-O-FunBackcardStory.png|Bunches-O-Fun's Backcard Story. FizzyPopBackcardStory.png|Fizzy Pop's Bsckcard Story. IslandRainbowBackcardStory.png|Island Rainbow's Backcard Story. WaterfireBackcardStory.png|Waterfire's Backcard Story. Shell-BelleBackcardStory.png|Shell-Belle's Backcard Story. StrawberryReefBackcardStory.png|Strawberry Reef's Backcard Story. FlippityFlopBackcardStory.png|Flippity Flop's Backcard Story. BowtieBackcardStory.png|Bowtie's Backcard Story. SeasprayBackcardStory.png|Seaspray's Backcard Story. KiwiTartBackcardStory.png|Kiwi Tart's Backcard Story. BeachberryBackcardStory.png|Beachberry's Backcard Story. RibbonWishesBackcardStory.png|Ribbon Wishes' Backcard Story. Coconut Cream Backcard Story.png|Coconut Cream's Backcard Story. Always&ForeverBackcardStory.png|Always & Forever's Backcard Story. YoursTrulyBackcardStory.png|Yours Truly's Backcard Story. SkedoodleBackcardStory.png|Skedoodle's Backcard Story. LolligiggleBackcardStory.png|Lolligiggle's Backcard Story. YesterdaisyBackcardStory.png|Yesterdaisy's Backcard Story. JanuaryJoyBackcardStory.png|January Joy's Backcard Story. FantasticalFebruaryBackcardStory.png|Fantastical February's Backcard Story. MarchMischiefBackcardStory.png|March Daffodil's Backcard Story. AprilMistBackcardStory.png|April Mist's Backcard Story. MayBelleBackcardStory.png|May Belle's Backcard Story. JuneBlossomBackcardStory.png|June Blossom's Backcard Story. JulyJubileeBackcardStory.png|July Jubilee's Backcard Story. AugustBreezeBackcardStory.png|August Breeze's Backcard Story. SweetSeptemberBackcardStory.png|Sweet September's Backcard Story. OctoberDreamsBackcardStory.png|October Dreams' Backcard Story. NovemberNightsBackcardStory.png|November Nights' Backcard Story. DecemberDelightBackcardStory.png|December Delight's Backcard Story. DreeamBlueBackcardStory.png|Dream Blue's Backcard Story. RainbowberryBackcardStory.png|Rainbowberry's Backcard Story. SilverLiningBackcardStory.png|Silver Lining's Backcard Story. DibbleDabbleBackcardStory.png|Dibble Dabble's Backcard Story. CoconutGroveBackcardStory.png|Coconut Grove's Backcard Story. CitrusSweetheartBackcardStory.png|Citrus Sweetheart's Backcard Story. AppleSpiceBackcardStory.png|Apple Spice's Backcard Story. TropicalSurpriseBackcardStory.png|Tropical Surprise's Backcard Story. LavenderLakeBackcardStory.png|Lavender Lake's Backcard Story. PineappleParadiseBackcardStory.png|Pineapple Paradise's Backcard Story. TangerineTwinkleBackcardStory.png|Tangerine Sunset's Backcard Story. ThistleWhistleBackcardStory.png|Thistle Whistle's Backcard Story. SandDollarBackcardStory.png|Sand Dollar's Backcard Story SeascapeBackcardStory.png|Seascape's Backcard Story IslandDelightBackcardStory.png|Island Delight's Backcard Story. SummerBerryBackcardStory.png|Summer Berry's Backcard Story. BeachcomberBackcardStory.png|Beachcomber's Backcard Story DesertPalmBackcardStory.png|Desert Palm's Backcard Story. CloudClimberBackcardStory.png|Cloud Climber's Backcard Story. ButterDropBackcardStory.png|Butter Drop's Backcard Story. Note the lack of a cartoon image or a To-Do list. PennyCandyBackcardStory.png|Penny Candy's Backcard Story. Note the lack of a cartoon image or a To-Do list. SandyIslandBackcardStory.png|Sandy Island's Backcard Story. HulaLulaBackcardStory.png|Hula Lula's Backcard Story. LavenderLocketBackcardStory.png|Lavender Locket's Backcard Story. CharmBraceletBackcardStory.png|Charm Bracelet's Backcard Story. JingleJangleBackcardStory.png|Jingle-Jangle's Backcard Story. Note3 the lack of an actual story featuring her. RibbonsandBowsBackcardStory.png|Ribbons and Bows' Backcard Story. Note the lack of an actual story featuring her. PinkiePiePiePartyFunBackcardStory.png|Pinkie Pie's Pie Party Fun Backcard Story. RainbowDashTeaTimeBackcardStory.png|Rainbow Dash's Tea Time Backcard Story. ShenanigansStudyBreakBackcardStory.png|Shenanigans' Study Break Backcard Story. SweetSongBubbleBathTimeBackcardStory.png|Sweetsong's Bubble-Bath Time Backcard Story. PinkiePieWhimiscalWinterBackcardStory.png|Pinkie Pie's Whimsical Winter Backcard Story. CherryBlossomSeasideCelebrationBackcardStory.png|Cherry Blossom's Seaside Celebration Backcard Story. BumblesweetSeasideCelebrationBackcardStory.png|Bumblesweet's Seaside Celebration Backcard Story. WysteriaSeasideCelebration.png|Wysteria's Seaside Celebration Backcard Story. SkywishesSeasideCelebrationBackcardStory.png|Skywishes' Seaside Celebration Backcard Story. GoldenDeliciousBackcardStory.jpg|Golden Delicious' Seaside Celebration Backcard Story. SewandSo2ndBackcardStory.jpg|Sew-and-So's Seaside Celebration Backcard Story. Note the redesign from her original one. Toola-RoolaWingsWishesBackcardStory.png|Toola-Roola's Wings Wishes Backcard Story. FluttershyWingsWishesBackcardStory.png|Fluttershy's Wings Wishes Backcard Story. MintyWingsWishesBackcardStory.png|Minty's Wings Wishes Backcard Story. MorningGloryBackcardStory.jpg|Morning Glory's Backcard Story. PreciousGemBackcardStory.jpg|Precious Gem's Backcard Story. PumpkintTartBackcardStory.jpg|Pumpkin Tart's Backcard Story. GreenAppleBackcardStory.jpg|Green Apple's Backcard Story. SeptemberAsterBackcardStory.jpg|September Aster's Backcard Story. DecemberPoinsettia BackcardStroy.jpg|December Poinsettia's Backcard Story. WindyWispBackcardsStory.jpg|Windy Wisp's Backcard Story. DaisyMayBackcardStory.jpg|Daisy May's Backcard Story. FlowerWishesBackcardStory.jpg|Flower Wishes' Backcard Story. GardenWishesBackcardStory.jpg|Garden Wishes' Backcard Story. MintyLaterBackcardStory.jpg|Minty's new Backcard Stroy. Note the complete redesign compared to her first one. RainbowDash25thAnniversaryBackcardStory.jpg|Rainbow Dash's Backcard Story duriing the franchise's 25th Anniversary. FunFairyBackcardStory.jpg|Fun Fairy's Backcard Story. SnowEl2ndVersionBackcardsStory.jpg|The Backcard Story for the alternate version of Snow'el. ButterPopBackcardStory.jpg|Butter Pop's Backcard Story RainbowDashBackcardStoryPonyville.jpg|Rainbow Dash's Backcard Story during the Ponyville era. Category:Galleries